Captain America's Daughter
by GirlCapsicleInTheHouse2358
Summary: When Capsicle (lol) finds out he has a daughter, What will happen with the avengers? Will she join? You have to read to find out. This is Rosina (Rosie) Eloisa Rogers story. NO SLASH! Warning: Language, only a few times though.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! this is my first book so tell me how it is! L8r! ~Rosie**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm balring Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin

_Here, I stand, Helpless and left for dead_

_~music~_

_Close your eyes, so many days gone by, _

_Easy to tell what's wrong, Harder to tell whats right._

_I believe in you, I can show you that, I can see right through,_

_all your empty lies, lies ohhhh stay down, in this world gone cold!_

_SAY GOODBYE AS WE DANCE WITH THE DEVIL TONI-IGHT_

_don't you dare look at him in the eye as we dance with the devil tooniigghhii-_

I cut it off by turning it off. "UUUhhhhhggg" I say groaning. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and wait for the right temperature. Once it was perfect I hopped in and washed my hair with carrot (Hehe cuz' I like carrots...) smelling shampoo. I rinse it out and put in carrot conditioner (IM WIERD OK!) and wash my body. I hop out and get dressed i PIKACHU ~with Pikachu in the heart~ t-shirt and white skinny jeans.

I pull on my combat boots and walk to Rolling Hills. I meet up with my BFFUDAB (Best Friends Forever Until Death And Beyond) Angie. "Why Hellur!" I say. "Hi!" She says smiling. "Hey you!" I say in an annoying voice. "Yea," she says back. "DID I EVER TELL YOU YOUR A FAGGOT!" I say. We burst out laughing. We walk to our classes after saying "Goodbur" To eachother.

I get my binder out of my backpack and put my cellphone in the basket. We work on our 'Where Children Sleep' Paragraph and I finish and read The Lost Hero. I keep on murmering to myself Leos impression of Dylan 'I'm Dylan Im So Cool I wanna date myself but I don't know how. you want to date me instead your so lucky!' I laugh silently. Then I curse under my breath when I hear my phone go off on full sound... 'Hi! Were One Directon. WHOA! your popular someones calling you pick up your phone! C'mon im a busy guy I cant sit around and do your ringtones all day, ANSWER IT!' My Louis ringtone...repeated over and over until voicemail. I was a deep red color before I stuffed my head in my book.

After Period 2, We went out to recess. I went over to our friends Jackson and Dylan. All recess we play our game with different worlds, Supernatural world, Snowville, Slenderville, and more. Recess ended and we went in for math. Ugh I hate math.

We go through Exponents and P.E.M.A. Period 3 is over and we go to period 4. We Silent read until lunch and eat Chicken nuggets...ew...Chickens Running around without their nuggets...gross. I sit in our 6th grade lunch area(we get our own space awesome right?!) I sit on the bench against the wall cuz' no one want me to sit with them or there's no room. I eat my salad and apple and drink my milk.

I walk out to lunch recess and play again with Dylan and Jackson. The bell rang and we went in and did social studies. At 3:30 the bell rang and my dad picked us up. I felt like he wasn't my dad...I didn't even look like him! I was gonna get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**HI! tell me how it was. I have to go do social studies homework (Same Social Studies as the book) and look up Dates And Place of Existance of a Homo Habilis so... GOODBUR! **


	2. Chapter 2

10 YEARS LATER!

I walk with Angie to Cal State Fullerton from starbucks. I ran in and jumped on my bed. "Hey Angie!" I said to her. "Yea?" She said back. "LET'S WATCH SUPERNATURAL!" We say together. I got up and high fived her. I got the tv on and went to Netflix. and clicked Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Micrade.

* * *

"Omg! that was soooo good!" I say as we walked from P.E. "YESH IT WAS!" She said back. We heard someone say "OMG! its the freaks!" Yea...everyone calls us the freaks because I have superstrength and Angie is amazing with tech.

We walked into English and scolded us as usual. I heard her ramble on as I daydreamed about what my real dad was like. But, one thing caught my ears. "A galaxy called Asgard has planned an attack on our country." Wait...Asgard? That's where Thor from the Avengers is from! Then there is Captain America, Tony Stark, And Hawkeye (my fav), Hulk, And Black widow.

I raised my hand. "Yes Rosina?" She asks. My 'dad' isn't in cali right now so I can say my dad is missing. My REAL dad is missing.

"My freaking dad is missing, and your talking about a made up galaxy attacking us!" I yell at her. Firetrucking stress, I wana kill it. "Rosie STOP!" I heard Angie yell. I didn't even notice I was advancing to the front of the room. "BOTH OF YOU, PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" yelled. I ran out the door and down the hall to the principals office. I knock when angie catches up. "Come in." said.

"I get it we are In here because we yelled at our teacher we get it." I said straight out. "That's not it, but thanks for being honest." He said. "What is it then?" Angie asked. "Your Fathers, We know who they are and your being sent off to Nick Fury."


End file.
